chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Testament of NESTS
Testament of NESTS is a private roleplay, it revolves around the colony known as NESTS and their attempt to destroy Mobius, it follows an altered storyline of The King of Fighters `99 up until The King of Fighters 2001. Da Group *Sonicstar3000 *BlurayOriginals *RayxCreamMaker *XxZekeKnightxX Da charries .*I'll add mine tomorrow, you guys can add yours if you like, Game over, pal. Don't forget to save, sweet dreams! 21:52, September 9, 2012 (UTC)* Tidal the Crocodile (SS3K) Zeta the Polar Cat (SS3K) Kyo the Hedgehog (SS3K) Makoto the Dog (SS3K) Mikoto the Puppy (SS3K) Krizalid the Coyote (SS3K) Zero the Chameleon (SS3K) Igniz the Eagle (SS3K) Nameless the Hedgehog (SS3K) Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) Audrey the Bat (Gurahk) Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) Jane the Bat (Gurahk) Reggie the Bat (Gurahk) Kendall the Terrier (Gurahk) Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) Sakura the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Marsnar the Coyote (Gurahk) Shine the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Fetalia the Dark (Gurahk) Burn the Hedgecat (Gurahk) Drake the Hedgebat (Gurahk) Maya the Echidna (Gurahk) Jerry the Echidnahog (Gurahk) Pierce the Echidnabat (Gurahk) Esmerelda the Echidna (Gurahk) Harry the Armachidna (Gurahk) X the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Axl the Fox (Gurahk) Surge the Hedgehog (XxZKxX) Siren the Hedgehog (XxZKxX) Sear the Hedgecat (XxZKxX) Lucien the Flame (XxZKxX) Zero the Hedgehog (XxZKxX) Iori the Hedgehog (XxZKxX) Athena the Cat (XxZKxX) RP Tidal: *sits down* Joseph:....... Makoto: Joseph! I found something!! Jospeh: Huh? What is it? Makoto: Take a look! -Makoto hands Joseph a sheet of paper- Joseph: (reads it) Dear Sir or Madam It is Autumn again, and that calls for another King of Fanon, matches will be 4on4, with the option of one of the four to play as a striker, we look forward to your arrival at this year's KOF. ~ Joseph: Another fighting tournament huh? Makoto: Guess so, but why is this happening so frequently? Joseph: I have a bad feeling about this..... Makoto: Well we're just gonna have to make our way through. Tidal: :l Joseph: Guess so. Tidal: Wait, can I help? Jospeh: Ummm....I guess, but-- Makoto: Sure! Joseph:....huh? (notices three strange Mobians running by) Makoto: ? Joseph: Those guys....there's something suspicious about them.... Axl: Hey X, why are we doing this again? X: To bring down NESTS. They've been doing too much harm to this world and we have to stop them! Tidal: ? Axl: (stops)....? Tidal: What is NESTS? Axl: Wouldn't you like to know. Tidal: Actually, I WOULD like to know!! What about that? X: Hold it Axl! Let's not cause any trouble! Tidal: *sigh* Zero: Keep that pipehole shut, boy, and maybe avoid a firestorm. X: (nods) Tidal: =n= Makoto: Can you people keep to yourself? Axl: Hey, if ya don't wanna die, then don't enter the damn tournament. X: Axl! Axl: What? I'm just sayin! Zero: Sometimes "just saying" is not a good idea, boy. Axl: And enough of that boy crap already! Zero: Shaddup... -smacks Axl in the back of the head- Focus on the task at hand. Axl: Yeah yeah yeah! X: (sighs and runs off) Joseph:.....I've got a bad feeling about this. Zero: -grabs Axl and runs after X- Axl: WAAH!! Makoto: Same. Joseph: They said NESTS is hosting the tournament....NESTS.... Category:Roleplay